Hunter's Blue Fur
by VampireBond
Summary: When Skulker lures Weed into his clutches, Jerome and Kyoushiro have to find a way to get him back. Rated T for blood and Kyoushiro's foul language. ONE-SHOT ONLY!


**_I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR DANNY PHANTOM!_**

Skulker scanned the area of Japan with his binoculars, searching for any new prey to hunt for. He had heard of a silver Akita taking down a bear by himself. And that Tora-Ge fur was very rare, even in Japan. He could see it now. The dog's fur upon his chair, resting comfortably on his arms like a cloak. With a new pelt, such as that, he could have ghosts from all over the Ghost Zone come to praise him.

Skulker was snapped out of his thoughts when he soon heard a young male voice giggling. "GB!" the voice cried out. "Wait up!" He peered from behind a bush and saw an English Setter, romping around with a strange, blue furred Akita puppy.

He could care less about the Setter's pelt. It was just normal, uninteresting. But the Akita's fur was beautiful. A little smaller than what he had in mind. But the pelt, that beautiful fur. And that small body.

"Yes," Skulker hissed with a grin, "you'll do just fine." Without another word, he pointed a net gun at Weed, firing a net at the blue Akita puppy.

The English Setter glanced over at the blue Akita, who was now trapped. "Weed!" he cried out frantically. He went to save his friend, but was soon shot by a dart. Eventually, the Setter's body slowly stilled, but his mouth was still moving. Helpless to do anything else, he could only lay there in defeat and howl the puppy's name as Skulker flew off with him. "WEED!"

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Skulker dragged "Weed" into a house, his temporary seclusion until he could find a new home. Besides, he had all the time in the world to take the pup into the Ghost Zone. He could always skin the pup right here and now. Or maybe . . . the pup could be his little guard dog. Since Danny Phantom was no longer available, seeing as how he spent so much time with his girlfriend, Sam. He would just have to settle with what he had.

"What are you going to do?" "Weed" demanded. His blue eyes were full of fury and anger.

At first, Skulker seemed to be paralyzed by the pup's courage, despite him being trapped. But he was then reminded that he was a ghost, and this, this puppy, was still only a blue mutt that was ready to be skinned, gutted, and mounted upon his wall. He grinned. "You? I plan on mounting your fur on my wall. I'm sure your pelt will be a wonderful addition to my collection." He spread an arm around at the room, allowing the pup to see all that he mounted upon his wall.

Weed's eyes brightened in fear, but soon glimmered with bravery. "You'll never defeat an Ohu warrior. I'm the Leader of Ohu, Weed!" Without another word, the puppy bit into the net, as though it were butter, and ripped into the material, freeing himself from his restraints.

Skulker, once again, froze with shock, but soon charged up another net. However, Weed moved to the side and grabbed the end of the net, throwing it around Skulker. The ghost hunter revealed a blade, slicing through the net with ease. He came at the puppy in anger, slicing ragefully.

Easily, Weed dodged almost every blow, finally jumping high into the air and landing on a shelf with many tools and weapons. Most of them were long-ranged-held, like axes and swords. Weed snatched a sword from the shelf and raced at Skulker with it, spinning around and crying out, "ZETSU TENROU BATTOUGA!"

The blade would have pierced Skulker's helmet, but he easily went intangible through the blade, causing Weed's eyes to widen in shock. The ghost grabbed the pup by the tail and pinned him down with a metal boot. "I like your courage," Skulker mused. "But now, I have to destroy you."

Weed couldn't do anything but struggle. He had no idea who this ghost was and what he had planned to do. He had been foolish to think that his Battouga would end it. His only hope now was the Kyoushiro, Jerome, and the others of his pack weren't far behind.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

"Weed!" Jerome cried out, partially in anger and half in sorrow. He was an assassin. Weed had been one of his best friends. How could he have not been there to protect them. Tears threatened to well up in his eyes, but he eventually let them run. He had no idea what Weed was going through or what his captor had planned for the blue puppy.

"Weed!" Kyoushiro hollered, only his cry was full of rage. Weed was taken by either a human or some other mysterious attacker. He couldn't smell any humans around, but something strange . . . something off . . . like the smell of the dead.

"Where could he have gone?" Kyoushiro demanded. He turned around to face GB, who had recovered from his paralysis. "What the fuck didn't you help out?"

"I was unable to move," GB said, whimpering. "The human shot me with a dart or something. It caused me to be immovable."

"That's complete bull shit!" Kyoushiro growled. "You were just as weak and pathetic as you always have been!"

"That's enough, Kyoushiro," Jerome said with a low growl. "Let's just concentrate on finding Weed."

"I believe I can help you with that," a confident voice said to the dogs. Phasing up out of the ground was a young human boy, no older than fourteen. White hair hung in his face, shadowing over his bright green eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Plastered on his chest was some weird "DP" emblem.

"Who the hell are you, human?" Kyoushiro growled, baring his fangs. He lowered his head and prepared to spring at him, only for Jerome to block his path.

"Hold on, Kyoushiro," Jerome snapped, looking back at the boy with a calm demeanor. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"Finally," the boy said. "Once in my life, someone agrees that they shouldn't waste me away!"

"Who are you?" GB asked curiously.

"I'm Danny Phantom," the boy waved. He floated down to the ground and smiled. "So, what's wrong?"

"Our friend's been taken by a human with metal armor all over him," GB said, lowering his head. "He had some type of stickers with him that caused me to become paralyzed."

"Skulker," Danny hissed, his green eyes glowing with even greater intensity. He soon calmed down and looked over at the dogs. "So, who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Weed," Jerome said to the boy. "He is a Tora-Ge Akita puppy."

"Toe-rah . . what?" Danny asked, blinking three times.

"We don't have time to explain our language to this bastard," Kyoushiro snapped. "We have to help Weed!"

"Do you even know where he went?" Danny asked, his temper growing.

"No," Kyoushiro growled. "But I'm sure we don't need any help from a scrawny human like you!"

"Quit arguing," Jerome said calmly. He looked at Danny. "I'm not sure where the human in the metal armor went. But I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere."

"I think I may have an idea of where he night have gone," Danny said. He floated above the dogs and told them, "C'mon! Follow me."

With that, the dogs and Danny took off to rescue Weed.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Weed was thrown into a small metal cage, the bars too small for even a Chihuahua to squeeze out of. The young Akita pup was bruised and bleeding, but not severely injured. HE glared up at Skulker. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," Skulker boasted. "I collect rare and unique things. And, I'm quite interested in your fur color, young one."

"You don't know my friends," Weed defied him. "They'll help me. You'll see!"

Skulker merely laughed.

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Danny and the three dogs finally came to a shack in the middle of the Ohu woods. A wisp of blue smoke came from Danny's mouth. "He's here," he told the dog. "And so is Weed."

"How can you tell?" GB asked curiously.

"I have a Ghost Sense," Danny explained. "It lets you know when a ghost is near."

"Let's bust some heads then!" Kyoushiro growled, preparing to jump through the window of the shack.

"Hang on, Kee-Oh-Shee-Row," Danny told the scarred white dog. "We can't just rush in there."

"Then, how would you get us in, asshole?" Kyoushiro snapped.

Danny momentarily frowned, but then his eyes brightened. "Here's the plan."

 **[LINE BREAK]**

Skulker grabbed Weed by the neck and threw him on to an operating table, binding his tiny body with shackles and chains. "Now that you're ready," Skulker said with a grin. "We can begin."

However, there was a scratching at the door. Skulker sighed with irritation and phased through the door, head first. It was then that Kyoushiro had dug up a few boulders to blind the ghost. Skulker yelled in surprise, shaking his head to clear from the dirt and sand.

Danny phased through the shack and entered the back room, which was a metal door. Phasing through that door, he finally saw Weed, bound tightly with chains. He placed a hand on the chains causing them, to freeze in a millisecond.

Weed gaped at the newcomer in shock, watching as his restraints were broken into millions of pieces. He smiled and leaped upon Danny, licking him furiously. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

Danny chuckled, wiping the saliva off his face. "Woah, down boy," he laughed.

"Damn it all!" Kyoushiro's yell finally brought Danny and Weed to reality. Danny blasted the doors away and the two crawled out of the lab. Running straight into a problem.

Kyoushiro, GB, and Jerome were bound tightly with chains, similar to the ones Weed was recently bound in. All three of the dog growled at Skulker, who merely smirked.

"Come over here and I'll wipe that smirk off your fucking face!" Kyoushiro growled, struggling against his restraints.

"Kyoushiro, take it easy," Jerome said, gazing at the ghost with calm determination.

"Let them go, Skulker!" Danny shot at the ghost with an ecto-beam. It blasted his metal arm, causing it to break apart and shatter. Skulker went to recover, but Danny soon obliterated his entire metallic structure with a final ecto-beam, much, much larger than the other ones he'd produced.

All that remained of the ghost was a tiny figure, no bigger than three inches. Danny sighed with amusement and pointed a Fenton Thermos at the ghost, easily sucking it up.

GB, Kyoushiro, and Jerome watched in amazement as the chains around them evaporated. The three dogs glanced up at Danny, who then revealed that Weed was behind him.

"WEED!" Kyoushiro tackled the blue puppy, licking his face furiously. Jerome threw his neck around Weed in some strange sort of hug. GB yelped in happiness, wildly leaping around in glee. "YOU'RE BACK!"

Danny smiled, happy that his work here was done. However, before he could go off on his own, Weed gently nipped him on the toe. The ghost-boy settled down on the ground and smiled. "What's up, Weed?"

"I don't want you to go," Weed said, whimpering with sadness. "You just barely saved me. I want to remember you for the act of justice you served today. I need to know your name."

"Danny Phantom," Danny said, petting the young puppy on the head. Weed whined happily and licked Danny on the hand, causing Danny to giggle. "So, I guess this is good-bye."

"Maybe we'll meet up again," Weed said, eagerly. "Hopefully?"

"Hopefully," Danny said with a kind smile. He floated up off the ground and flew off into the sunset.

"Weed," Jerome said to him. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Weed nodded, walking off with his small group of friends.

 ** _How was that? Pretty good?_**


End file.
